Punition ou ?
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Quand un humain hyperactif désobéis, il est de son devoir d'Alpha de le punir.


Punition ou... ?

Résumé : Quand un humain hyperactif désobéis, il est de son devoir d'Alpha de le punir.

Salut salut ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS Sterek !

Disclaimer: Alors les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si !

Pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres, désolé mais j'ai fais de mon mieux u.u

Sur ce bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;3

* * *

Ça avait été une très mauvaise idée... Une très ÉNORME mauvaise idée comme l'aurait si bien dit son presque frère. Mais étant lui, c'est-à-dire un hyperactif impulsif avec quelques problèmes de respect de l'autorité. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte et franchement sur le moment il s'en était fichu comme de sa première paire de chaussettes.

Car il l'avait voulu, il avait voulu le faire et ne pas être tenu à l'écart car foi de Stilinski, on ne mettra jamais Stiles de côté.

Et il n'avait aucun regret !

Enfin un peu quand même... pensa Stiles ramasse de tout son long au sol.

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tôt..._

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?!

Dans le loft d'un certain loup-garou grincheux, deux hommes se fixaient du regard. L'un écumant de colère et l'autre n'en menant pas loin mais ne se laissant pas abattre. Tout deux semblaient être ailleurs, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Derek Hale observait le jeune homme insolent et le défiant devant lui. Un jeune homme brun, d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu d'un sweat-shirt large rouge qui ne mettait pas en valeur le corps dont il savait finement musclé.

-Tout le monde dehors ! Déclara l'homme à l'allure bestial, sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme devant lui.

-Mais, enfin- ! Commença à s'exclamer l'une des personnes dans la pièce.

-Tout de suite ! Grogna fortement Derek, sur un ton on ne peut plus explicite.

Le message était clair : « Dégagez tout de suite ou sinon je vous arrache tous la gorge avec les dents ». Tout le monde comprit vite le message et c'est sans demander leurs reste, qu'ils déguerpirent tous hors du loft.

Laissant ainsi les deux hommes enfin seul.

-Et maintenant à nous deux Stiles Stilinski.

_« Aïe pas bon ça... »_ pensa Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ?! Gronda Derek. Tu as faillit te faire tuer Stiles ! Tuer Bordel !

_« Vraiment pas bon... »_

Et en effet ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour ce chère Stiles, la raison étant que depuis quelques temps, un oméga rodait autour de Beacon Hills. Tuant ainsi cinq malheureuses victimes dans les bois. Vu les traces relevées sur les victimes, tout le monde pensait qu'une autre bête sauvage était dans la nature. Mais pas la meute qui savait de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Un oméga était à l'oeuvre et la meute avait essayer de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, sans succès jusqu'au plan S de Stiles, c'est-à-dire plan Suicide comme l'avait si bien dit l'oncle psychopathe de Derek. Le plan S donc, était d'appâter l'oméga dans un endroit isolé et de préférence le plus loin possible de la ville de Beacon Hills et ainsi l'attraper. Mais car bien évidemment il y a un mais... Stiles avait bien faillit se faire tuer.

En effet pour ce plan, Stiles voulut faire l'appât mais Scott et Derek s'y opposant fortement. L'hyperactif avait été mis de côté alors que c'était lui qui avait conçu le plan S comme Stiles et non pas Suicide comme l'avait si bien dit Peter !

Alors n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Stiles s'était éclipsé de chez lui avec sa chère batte de baseball avec lui et était arrivé au lieu de l'affrontement où il n'y avait non pas un loup-garou oméga comme prévu mais tout une meute de loup-garou qui avait fait toute cette mise en scène afin de s'emparer du territoire de Beacon Hills.

Dans la cohue de l'affrontement, Scott et les autres avaient put s'en sortir de justesse mais Stiles, étant lui, et avec sa maladresse légendaire. Avait failli se faire taillader en pièce par l'Alpha de la meute ennemi, heureusement Derek était intervenu à temps et put éliminer la menace. Évitant une mort prématurée à Stiles.

Voilà maintenant comment cela avait menée à cette situation où Derek engueule Stiles.

Celui-ci essayait d'ailleurs de ne pas penser à quel point l'homme en face de lui était sexy quand il était en colère. Et oui Stiles n'avait plus peur de ce grand méchant loup, enfin un peu quand même mais la peur faisait vite place à l'excitation.

Stiles détailla le corps musclé qui transparaissait à travers les vêtements, du bas vers le haut. D'abord, des jambes solidement campées sur le sol, un bassin étroit où se trouvait, il en était certain, un entrejambe imposant qui pourrait lui faire voir les étoiles. Puis, un ventre marqué par des abdominaux saillants, résultat d'un entraînement physique rigoureux, tout comme ses pectoraux et ses bras. Des mains larges, qu'il imaginait bien agripper à ses hanches.

« _Hmm ses mains sur mon corps... »_ pensa-t-il mentalement tout en mordillant sa lèvre du bas sous les yeux fixes de l'autre homme.

Il poursuivit son voyage visuel pour arriver à sa bouche. Ses lèvres masculines, sa mâchoire ferme. Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, qui le sondaient d'une lueur furieuse et lui arrachèrent des frissons. Il rougit légèrement sous l'intensité de ce regard mais, ne parvînt pas à s'en détacher. Cet homme, qui le déshabillait presque du regard tant son intensité était profonde. Cet auquel il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister mais surtout auquel il ne voulait pas résister.

Inconsciemment, Stiles, perdu dans ses pensées de luxure pris une posture lascive d'où l'on pouvoir bien sentir un désir ardent qui fit flasher brièvement les yeux en rouge de l'Alpha. Alpha qui pouvait bien sentir cette incroyable bouffée de désir émaner du jeune homme en face de lui.

Et il ne se gêna pas non plus pour observer le jeune homme en face de lui. De ces cheveux en bataille qui traduisaient une personnalité sauvage, de ce corps fin et désirable mais, surtout de ce visage.

Des lèvres ourlées, qui appelaient aux baisers les plus doux, comme les plus passionnés et qui le tenter. Et ces yeux bruns qui, en un instant, furent traversés par une étincelle farouche. Il le voyait le détailler de haut en bas et ne s'en privait pas lui-même. Mais, cette tenue cachait bien trop ce corps désirable, lui donnant un air trop innocent pour cet adolescent qui était tout le contraire de l'innocence.

« _Un démon sous un visage d'ange..._ » affirma-t-il mentalement.

Derek resta un moment à regarder ce brun l'allumer sans vergogne avec son regard fixe, ses lèvres pulpeuses et cette odeur aphrodisiaque... il ne savait pas, s'il arriverait à se retenir très longtemps comme ça.

Stiles, de son côté, était trop profondément emporté par son imagination débridée qui lui suggérait des images pour le moins, érotiques avec l'homme devant lui.

Son regard était fixé sur le corps du loup-garou qui se retourna pour éviter l'autre brun et son désir plus qu'évident. Il était toujours en colère contre Stiles et sa folie suicidaire mais cette odeur... Mon dieu cette odeur allait l'achever...

Trop concentrer sur les différents scénarios, tous plus chauds les uns que les autres, qui firent leur chemin dans son esprit. Stiles était loin d'imaginer le combat intérieur du loup mais imaginait plutôt bien l'Alpha en train de l'embrasser et de lui mordiller le cou, alors qu'il le chevaucherait en rythme et pousserait des gémissements de plaisirs et de satisfaction. Puis, son regard tomba sur le sol et il se voyait parfaitement, à quatre pattes, à même le sol et le dos cambré, alors que Derek le pilonnerait sans merci, en lui tenant fermement les hanches avec ses puissantes mains.

Et alors que ces pensées se faisaient plus fortes, le brun ne put retenir un soupir rauque. Un soupir et une autre bouffée de désir plus forte que jamais qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'autre homme, qui se retourna pour faire face a l'hyperactif. Et ce qu'il vit, le plongea dans une sorte de transe : le brun était là, ses yeux étaient fermés et légèrement plissés, sa respiration était saccadée et il se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. De plus, la légère bosse qui déformait son pantalon, ne laissait aucun doute, sur le genre de pensées qu'il avait actuellement. Cette constatation fit perdre à Derek, le peu de raison qu'il lui restait et il s'avança rapidement vers celui qui était, à cet instant précis, la luxure incarnée.

Au bruit des pas, Stiles rouvrit soudainement les yeux et le regard brûlant que lui lançait l'Alpha, le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Derek se stoppa et le fixa de ses beaux yeux emplit de désir.

La tension entre les deux hommes, était palpable et on sentait que la situation était vraiment, sur le point de déraper. Par réflexe, Stiles déglutit puis, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sourwolf ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque.

-En effet, je crois que nous avons un problème, Stiles. Répondit le beau brun.

Il avança son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du plus jeune et ajouta d'un ton joueur :

-Vois-tu, je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu es désobéit à Scott mais surtout à moi ! Gronda t-il sur le dernier mot. Et donc, je me vois dans l'obligation de te punir...

« _Ooh oui ! Fait tout ce que tu veux de moi_ » pensa le brun, excité à l'idée d'être puni par l'autre homme.

Le regard de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus chaud et Stiles peinait à le soutenir. Cependant, il trouva la force de poursuivre le dialogue :

-Et, que compte-tu faire exactement ? L'interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus excité.

-Et bien, le loup-garou se déplaça jusqu'au canapé du loft puis s'y assis nonchalamment. Tu vas venir te mettre sur mes genoux, le pantalon baisser pour recevoir ta punition. Lui répondit de façon neutre le loup, comme si il ne venait pas de dire quelque chose de super méga trop chaud pour le pauvre petit cerveau de Stiles.

_Bordel !_ Et c'est comme ça que le cerveau de l'hyperactif se court-circuita complètement.

Mais même le cerveau en mode pause, Stiles fit comme demander par le loup-garou. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers le loup-garou sur le canapé, baissa son pantalon, le sous vêtement avec. Et ne reprit ses esprits que quand il se retrouva en travers des genoux de Derek, les fesses à l'air et bien exposée fasse au loup-garou.

Loup-garou qui n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui, se dit Stiles en entendant le grondement sauvage émit par l'homme qui le tenait.

Il se figea au toucher de Derek sur le bas de son dos et fut parcouru par un frisson d'excitation puis, il attendit.

**Clac !**

Stiles laissa échapper un glapissement surpris face à la force de la fessée. Ne s'attendant pas à tant de force dans le coup.

**Clac !**

Cette fois-ci un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres, de délicieux frissons parcourant le long de son corps et une chaleur bienfaitrice se dégageait déjà de ses fesses mises à rude épreuve.

Entre chaque coup donné, Derek remontait et descendait ses mains le long du bas du dos du jeune homme, relevant son haut dans le processus et en prenant bien soin, de ne faire qu'effleurer la peau.

**Clac !**

Et ce traitement continua encore et encore, jusqu'à que les fesses de l'humain deviennent d'un rouge vif et que la chaleur ressentie par Stiles devienne presque insupportable. Une chaleur insupportable mais bienvenue car chaque effleurement du loup-garou sur cette partie sensible ne faisait que faire gémir l'hyperactif.

Mais soudain le toucher disparu et Stiles se senti relever puis soulever dans des bras musclés.

Avant de brutalement être jeter sur une épaule tout aussi musclé en mode sac à patate. Trop surpris pour réagir, Stiles ne refit fonctionner son cerveau qu'au moment où Derek montait les escaliers menant à l'étage du loft.

-Hey mais- Repose moi tout de suite Sour-AH !

La dernière phrase prononcer par l'hyperactif se fini sur un petit cri tout à fait viril et pas du tout celui d'un couinement de vierge effarouchée quand il sentit un claquement sur son fessier sensible.

-La ferme, Stiles. Gronda Derek. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi.

Vexé d'être traité ainsi et parce qu'il adorait aussi être dominé de cette façon. Stiles fit comme demander et pour une fois dans toute sa vie, il se tut et attendit la suite.

Derek, de son côté, ouvrit brusquement une porte pour la refermer derrière eux. Une porte menant à une chambre où un lit y trônait fièrement drapé avant qu'un sac à patate ou plutôt qu'un jeune humain y soit jeter avec toute la délicatesse d'un homme de cro-magnon.

Énerver d'être malmené dans tout les sens, Stiles se redressa sur le lit, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour invectiver cet idiot de loup grincheux.

-Déshabille-toi. Grogna Derek, coupant Stiles avant même qu'il ne puisse parler.

Stiles referma dans un claquement sonore la bouche et frissonna au ton employé par l'Alpha. Rien ne l'excitait plus que quand Derek employait ce ton et cette dominance envers lui. Enfin quand ils étaient seuls dans une chambre bien sûr.

Alors il fit comme demander par le loup-garou et commença à se déshabiller. Il démarra alors par le haut. Les mains arrivées au niveau de son cou, il glissa le zip du sweat-shirt, libérant ainsi la gorge pâle et provoqua un nouveau frisson sur cette peau, quand Derek souffla légèrement dessus. Celui-ci s'était entre temps déplacer derrière Stiles, voulant se délecter de la vulnérabilité et des frissons parcourant le dos de son humain.

Une de ses mains libéra le jeune homme de son sweat-shirt puis l'autre massa le haut de la cuisse du brun et une langue taquine vint se promener le long de la gorge mise à nue. Stiles pencha alors la tête sur le côté, histoire de donner plus d'espace au loup-garou, qui ne se priva pas pour sauter sur l'occasion. Il se mit à lécher et suçoter la peau. Le bruit de succion qu'il laissait sciemment échapper, ajoutait encore plus d'érotisme à cette chaude situation.

Voulant découvrir plus de la peau du jeune homme, Derek s'attaqua à son t-shirt et le parfum qui se dégageait du cou de Stiles, donna envie à Derek de croquer cette peau, au goût sucrée. Derek le retourna avec violence, voulant que cette créature de luxure soit face à lui et lui faire subir ses plus bas instincts. Il se mit donc à mordiller la clavicule découverte du jeune homme, s'attirant ainsi ses soupirs de satisfaction et remonta doucement jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire, pour ensuite, dévier sur l'oreille.

Stiles était littéralement transporté dans un autre monde, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de l'Alpha. Et cette constatation, au lieu de le déranger, l'excitait encore plus. Il adorait être soumis aux mains de ce puissant être qui aurait put le briser comme une simple brindille entre ses griffes acérées.

Ses sensations furent augmentées, lorsqu'il sentit l'aîné, prendre possession de ses tétons. Il les pinçait et les faisait rouler entre ses doigts, récoltant ainsi de nouveaux soupirs, ainsi que des gémissements :

-Ah, aah... Derek !

-Tu aimes ça pas vrai Stiles ? Lui susurra suavement l'homme, alors qu'il lui léchait l'oreille.

-Humm... oui je t'en prie... continue !

Et sur ces paroles plus que consentante de l'hyperactif, Derek se mit à parcourir de ses mains, le torse finement musclé de Stiles. Il récoltait frissons et soupirs, l'échauffant de plus en plus. Il fit descendre ses mains, le long des abdominaux du brun et lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture, il entreprit de la défaire, avec lenteur.

Stiles, lui, n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il voulait cet homme, maintenant ou il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il tenta alors de passer une de ses mains entre eux et de défaire à son tour, le pantalon de l'autre homme. Mais visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il lui attrapa fermement les poignets.

-Tiens-toi, tranquille ! Ordonna l'Alpha.

Un gémissement de protestation lui répondit et voyant que le brun n'allait pas lui obéir, il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens :

-Puisque tu refuses d'obéir, je vais être obligé de te mettre les menottes !

« _Des menottes ?! Bon sang tu lis dans mes pensées Sourwolf_ » se dit Stiles, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Plus excité que jamais.

Derek se sortit de l'étreinte du jeune homme qui laissa échapper une plainte de frustration à cette absence de chaleur. Mais oublia vite tout cela en voyant revenir Derek avec des menottes qui les fit donc passer aux mains du jeune homme consentant par-devant.

Jeune homme qui se retrouva pousser par l'autre homme. Positionner à quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses relevés au maximum, la ceinture défaite et le pantalon qui avait été glisser sensuellement jusqu'aux chevilles du plus jeune. Derek fit subir le même sort au sous-vêtement et commença à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Il effleurait du bout des doigts, la peau fine et sensible de Stiles, qui ne cessait de soupirer de plaisir. Avec sadisme, l'Alpha remontait jusqu'aux abords des fesses rougit par le précédent traitement reçu par Derek, avant de redescendre et de répéter le même mouvement. Stiles se sentait incroyablement frustré mais, c'était si bon.

Stiles sentait son érection être délaissée et voulu se frotter contre les draps sous lui. Mais Derek bloqua ses hanches avec ses deux puissantes mains.

-Ne bouge pas. Le grondement du loup était plus menaçant que jamais.

Nouveau frisson de l'humain face à cette sensation de danger et de domination. II resta figé sur place, sans bougé et la respiration presque couper. Quand enfin l'érection de Stiles fut prise en charge, celui-ci, au contact de la main sur sa verge, poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa totalement dominé par l'autre homme.

Alors qu'une main effectuait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée, l'autre empoignait solidement sa hanche, permettant ainsi à Derek de frotter sa propre érection, encore prisonnière, contre les fesses du brun. Stiles pouvait sentir l'érection de l'Alpha se durcir de plus en plus et ne pensait qu'au moment il le sentirait une fois en lui, faisait trembler ses jambes d'anticipation.

Pendant ce temps, Derek s'appliquait à prendre soin de l'entrejambe de l'hyperactif: il la pompait au rythme de ses frottements contre le fessier du jeune homme, passa son pouce le long de la veine palpitante puis, sur le gland recouvert d'un peu de pré-sperme. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec l'entrejambe du brun, il se recula légèrement, tout en maintenant la hanche pâle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je vais te prendre Stiles.

La gorge sèche et son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Stiles ne pût donner une réponse à haute voix et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Devant la réponse du plus jeune, Derek étira un sourire carnassier et lubrifia trois de ses doigts avec sa salive. Il les approcha de l'entrée du brun, tourna un peu autour avant de les enfoncer un par un et progressivement, dans l'antre chaude. Sous l'intrusion, Stiles grimaça de douleur et d'inconfort puis, souffla pour se détendre. Pour l'y aider, Derek tourna son visage vers lui et se mit à dévorer la bouche du jeune homme, tout en caressant son érection. Leurs langues s'enroulaient et bataillaient pour la dominance, de la salive s'échappait au coin de leurs bouches mais, ils n'en avaient que faire. Finalement, Stiles rendit les armes et laissa à Derek, le soin de mener la danse. Une danse endiablée, qui les faisait gémir dans la bouche de l'autre et rendait leurs souffles encore plus saccadés.

Derek entama un mouvement de va-et-vient puis, quand il sentit l'antre se détendre sous ses doigts, il fit un mouvement en ciseaux, pour préparer au maximum le brun à sa venue. Il le frustrait délibérément tout en faisant en sorte d'effleurer légèrement la prostate, qu'il savait sensible, avant de retirer ses doigts. Quand finalement, il les enleva complètement, Stiles grogna de cette perte et Derek lui dit alors :

-Pose tes mains sur le mur d'en face.

Voulant au plus vite retrouver cette sensation d'être rempli. Stiles se dépêcha fébrilement d'avancer jusqu'à la tête du lit et de poser ses mains sur le mur. Le haut du corps pencher en avant, les mains toujours menottées appuyées contre le mur et la croupe cambrés vers Derek qui ne rata pas une miette de cette vision de rêve présenter à lui. A lui seul.

Sans quitter le brun des yeux, Derek descendit sa main pour libérer sa douloureuse érection. La libération fut accompagnée d'un soupir de plaisir du loup-garou, qui s'avança vers sa proie, l'attirant à lui et plaçant le fessier du jeune homme contre son imposante érection. Ce dernier prit son érection en main et l'approcha de l'entrée. Il fit d'abord entrer le gland puis, doucement progressa à l'intérieur de son intimité, jusqu'à la garde et attendit :

-S'il te plaît, bouge..., supplia le pauvre brun, qui n'en pouvait plus.

-C'est si gentiment demander.

Ne pouvant lui-même plus de se retenir, Derek ressortit entièrement, avant de se rengainer brutalement. Il enchaîna des allers-retours sauvages, qui faisaient littéralement trembler Stiles de plaisir. Celui-ci haletait bruyamment et poussait des cris, de plus en plus sonores. Il était complètement englouti par l'intensité des sensations, que lui faisait ressenti l'autre homme. Ses nerfs le vrillaient, son corps était en feu et il voulait plus, toujours plus...

-Ah Derek, plus fort encore ! Ouiiii !

-Hum, Stiles, c'est si bon !

-Plus vite... plus profond !

-Bon sang Stiles !

Leurs deux corps en sueur ne formaient plus qu'un et ils se mouvaient ensemble à un rythme effréné. Les fesses pâles claquant fortement contre le bassin du Hale, qui accéléra encore le rythme. Tous les deux sentaient la fin approcher.

-Je vais... venir... !

-Jouis en moi, Derek ! Hmmm...

Et dans un râle puissant, le loup-garou se déversa longuement en lui. Cette sensation le fit jouir à sa suite, dans un cri montant vers les aigus mais, tout aussi puissant.

Ils étaient tout les deux épuisés mais, comblés et mirent un bon moment avant de reprendre une respiration normale et de pouvoir de nouveau bouger. Derek se remit le premier, ressortit alors doucement de l'antre chaude et étroite, dans laquelle il était resté, retira les menottes aux poignets du plus jeune et le retourna pour regarder son visage.

Il avait encore le feu aux joues et ses yeux étaient mi-clos mais, sa respiration se calmait progressivement. Dans une pulsion, Derek rapprocha leurs visages, pour un chaste baiser. Un instant de douceur après toute la passion qui s'était déchaînée entre eux et le brun l'accepta avec plaisir. Une fois séparés, un tendre sourire vînt éclairer son visage, faisant également sourire Derek. Stiles décida de prendre la parole :

\- Je..., commença-t-il. Je suis désolé Derek... Je voulais juste ne pas être mis de côté et vous aidez. Je croyais que toi et les autres, depuis le temps, vous ne me considériez plus comme le faible petit humain de la meute et puis je-

Pour couper court au discours de Stiles, Derek fit la seule chose pouvant faire taire l'hyperactif et l'embrassa. Stiles voulu protester mais fondit vite face au baiser du loup. Il ne pouvait jamais résister au baiser de Derek. C'était cent fois plus merveilleux que des curly fries et un bon film Marvel, le tout réuni.

Mais tout à coup, Derek cassa le baiser, laissant Stiles à court de souffle et surtout de mots.

-J'accepte tes excuses Stiles et moi aussi je voudrais te dire pardon, à ces derniers mots Stiles releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Derek qui le regardait avec tendresse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ressentir le faite que tu te sente mis à l'écart de la meute.

-C'est pas ça ! Stiles se mordit la lèvre du bas, gêné. Il caressa distraitement le torse de Derek. C'est juste que quand il faut passer à l'action et qu'on me dit de ne pas combattre avec vous tous. J'ai toujours l'impression que pour vous mais surtout pour toi, je ne suis qu'un boulet, un faible qui ne fait que vous ralentir et dont on doit mettre de côté.

Derek se sentit mal à l'aveu de Stiles, il n'avait jamais voulu que celui-ci est cette impression. Il voulait juste le protéger car si il le perdait, il ne pense pas qu'il s'en remettrait...

Et c'est pour cela que Derek s'exprima, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Le cœur ouvert pour la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

-Je t'aime Stiles...

En entendant ces mots, Stiles releva la tête dont il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir baisser. Ces mots... ces mots incroyables. Ces mots qu'il avait attendu d'entendre depuis tant de temps. Ces mots qui font battre son cœur à une allure folle, en ce moment même.

-Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai... Derek s'interrompit, j'ai peur et si pour te protéger je dois te tenir éloigner du danger alors je le ferais par tout les moyens.

-Je... Tellement surpris, Stiles fut à cours de mots mais le regard de Derek en cet instant le lui les fit retrouver. Moi aussi je t'aime...

Derek sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement. Stiles tout heureux voulu approfondir le baiser qui fut bien évidemment accueilli avec plaisir par le loup-garou.

Entraînant ainsi une longue nuit de passion et d'amour entre deux hommes qui s'aiment.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Aieeuuhhh...

Ce gémissement de douleur était émit par un corps étaler de tout son long au sol.

-Allez Stiles relève toi !

Et cette phrase était si gentiment dites par un loup grincheux et sadique, qui aime faire souffrir les innocents adolescents. Ce dernier fait était une pensée de la part de la loque humaine au sol.

-Naaannn... gémit Stiles, la joue appuyer tout contre le sol. J'aime bien être là au sol. Le sol est mon ami et il m'aaiiime lui au moins !

Derek, car c'était bien lui le loup grincheux et sadique, leva les yeux au ciel puis poussa un soupir.

-Stiles, grognement du loup. Lève toi maintenant ! Il faut qu'on continue.

-Pourquoooooiiiii ?

-Parce que tu veux être sur le terrain ce qui veut dire combattre et qui dit combattre dit mettre sa vie en danger donc il faut que tu sois entraîner pour te défendre et te protéger.

-Et pour me protéger il faut qu'on me tabasse jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

-Arrête de geindre Stiles, c'est toi même qui voulait être plus sur le terrain et l'entraînement est nécessaire pour ça. Alors maintenant bouge tes fesses qu'on puisse reprendre l'entraînement !

-Méchant Sourwolf ! Je souffre le martyre ! Mon corps est perclus de douleurs ! Même à des endroits dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Je sens même plus mes bras et mes jambes tiens ! Ça se trouve je pourrais ne plus jamais remarcher tu entends ça Derek ?! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Plus capable de marcher !

-Dommage que tu sois toujours capable de parler. Marmonna Derek.

-J'ai entendu ! Méchant loup ! Petit ami indigne ! Alpha sadique ! Je suis handicapé à viiiiiie !

Pendant que Stiles déblatérait sur sa Ô combien souffrance et qu'il accusait son « petit ami indigne » de tout les mots, Derek se dirigea vers la loque humaine et le releva (avec douceur bien évidemment).

-Aieuh Derek !

-Stiles ! Gronda Derek, faisant flasher ses yeux rouge d'Alpha.

Stiles frissonna face à ses yeux et à cette voix autoritaire. Il sentait tout à coup une douce chaleur traverser ses reins et vu le tressaillement des narines de Derek et ses yeux dilater. Il devait puer l'excitation à plein nez.

-Stiles... Nouveau grognement et frisson du côté de Stiles.

Le jeune Hale rapprocha son corps de celui de l'hyperactif, épousant ses formes musclés avec ceux souple de l'autre. Puis plongea son visage dans le cou de Stiles, son souffle effleurant la peau pâle et délicate qui frissonna.

Sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille de Stiles puis d'une voix rendu plus rauque, il lui murmura :

-Soit on reprend l'entraînement et après on pourrait faire... autre chose. Tout en disant cela, Derek déplaça une de ses mains posées sur la hanche de Stiles, et la fit remonter un peu plus haut sous son vêtement. Caressant sa peau douce qu'il aimait marquer de ses dents. La caresse et la proposition suggestive de Derek provoqua un gémissement chez Stiles.

-Soit... Derek se détacha brusquement de Stiles qui, pris par surprise, failli encore s'étaler de tout son long sur son ami le sol. On arrête et tu rentre chez toi.

-Quoi ?! Cria presque Stiles, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Tu as très bien entendu Stiles.

Et sur ses mots, Derek se retourna et alla vers la porte de l'entrepôt où lui et la meute font leurs entraînements.

Le loup compta mentalement jusqu'à trois avant que-

-Attend Sourwolf !

Et le loup sourit largement, toujours dos à Stiles, sourire qu'il perdit vite en se tournant vers l'hyperactif droit comme un i et au regard plus que déterminer.

-On continue ! Sur ce Stiles retourna à son entraînement plus déterminé que jamais à finir tout ça et pouvoir profiter des autres prouesses de son loup.

Derek secoua légèrement la tête, amusé par le cirque de son humain. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cet humain agaçant.

-Bon tu te bouge Derek ! On a pas que ça à faire ! Faut pas traîner ! Allez Hop hop !

Oui il l'aimait cet agaçant adolescent beaucoup trop bavard...

Fin

* * *

Yeah fini ! Un autre OS et un autre Sterek !

-Et un autre lemon -_-

Et oui ! Alala ce que j'adore les lamons ;)

-... Mouais...

Bon en tout cas merci d'avoir lu ! Et surtout laissez une review~

Non sérieusement laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ;3


End file.
